I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved high beam headlight indicator and, more specifically, to a high beam headlight indicator mounted dead center on the top of the steering wheel facing the driver of a vehicle. A colored lens protecting the bulb of the indicator is inlaid flush on the steering wheel so that the presence of the indicator on the steering wheel does not disturb the smooth contour of the steering wheel or inhibit one's ability to steer the vehicle.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
A feature common to nearly all domestic and foreign automobiles are headlights on the vehicle having three modes of operation--off, low beam, and high beam. The high beam mode significantly increases the driver's ability to perceive and observe road conditions while driving at night. However, the high beam mode can significantly impair the ability of the drivers of oncoming vehicles to see. It is for this reason that vehicles having both high and low beam headlights are typically equipped with a high beam indicator light inside the vehicle. This indicator light, which in prior art motor vehicles is typically located on the dashboard, is provided to remind drivers to switch the mode of operation of their headlights when oncoming traffic is approaching. While location of the high beam indicator on the dash is typical, this is not necessarily the best location. First, when mounted on the dash, along with other lighted displays and indicators, the high beam indicator can blend in with the other displays and indicators, thus loosing its prominence. Second, if placed on the dash, the indicator can become obscured by other vehicle equipment, such as the steering wheel, gear shift lever or turn signal lever. When such situations arise, a driver can forget to switch the mode to low beam, creating a hazard for oncoming vehicles. Moreover, an oncoming driver, when facing a high beam from another vehicle will switch his own lights to high beam to signal or retaliate against the first driver. This can temporarily impair the first driver's vision and could contribute to an accident. This, in turn, creates in many drivers a reluctance to use the high beam setting even when safe driving practices suggest its use.
While most vehicles in common used today locate the high beam indicator somewhere on the dashboard of the vehicle, at least one patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,599 which issued on June 6, 1944 to E. F. Feldheim, attempts to address the problem by locating the high beam indicator so that it reflects its light off the windshield of the vehicle into the driver's eyes. While the high beam indicator light arrangement of Feldheim may solve the problem of lack of visibility, it suffers from the problem of being too directly in the driver's line of sight when he is operating the vehicle. The high beam indicator of Feldheim may preclude the driver from being able to properly view the road conditions as he proceeds with driving.
Although numerous patents have used all or part of the steering wheel assembly for control devices and instrument displays, the steering wheel high beam indicator uniquely takes advantage of the steering wheel's qualities as a control or indicator platform. Further, these patents generally consider the rotational movement of the steering wheel to be a disadvantage and seek to neutralize it through a variety of mechanical innovations. Unique among instruments commonly displayed on a dashboard, high beams and the attendant indicator light are generally only engaged at high speeds. Since at high speeds the wheels of the car are oriented straight ahead or close to straight ahead, the high beam indicator light would remain in the upper quadrant of the steering wheel when engaged. The steering wheel high beam indicator is, in fact, more effective for the attention slight steering wheel movement brings to the indicator light when the high beams are engaged. Proximity to the driver's eyes and movement of the light combine to ensure maximum driver awareness that the high beams are engaged.